Deception
by Scarlet Temptation
Summary: Reposted since FFN decided to delete it. After being rejected by Jake, Nessie learns that others are less capable of resisting her. EmxNess/Lang/Lemon


_**Yes, this is what the rating and genre indicates. Emmett and Nessie as a pairing. Conservative types need not continue to see the contents for themselves.**_

_**Deception**_

_**Emmett POV**_

"Are all men this _stupid_ or is it just the ones _I_ like?" Nessie stormed through the house like she lived here—Oh, right.

"Well it depends. Maybe it's just you," I suggested, grinning at her. My way of dealing with angry women consisted of making them laugh. Joking and teasing was often effective.

She scowled and pursed her lips. "Not helping."

"Okay, okay. Well it's not the men you like because you like me and I'm not stupid."

"HA! Two year old stuck in a twenty year olds body."

"That just means I'm immature, not stupid," I amended.

"Fine, all the men I know are _immature_." She sat down on the dining room table and folded her arms. _Hissy fit_.

"Not all but that's better than saying we're all stupid. So what brought on the damning of all males to hell by you?" I continued to smile at her kitten fury. The worse she could do is bat me with her tiny clawed feet.

"Jerkoff Black, officially the worst imprint _ever_! I mean, aren't they supposed to be all about pleasing you? Just automatically knowing what you want and willing to go to any lengths to get it for you?" She looked at me expectantly, like I was the know-it-all about imprinting.

"That sounds more like a slave to me. He wants to please you but sometimes I'm sure other things overrule that desire. Like protecting you."

"Protecting me from _him_?"

"Is he threatening you?"

She laughed sarcastically and nodded. "Yeah, Emmett. With his loaded penis pointed right at my chest."

"You've lost me, his penis comes into this how?"

"Think about it. Penis pointing at me..."

"He turned you down?" I guessed.

"Praise the Lord! We have a genius!" Renesmee crowed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Yes, he thinks he's going to break me or something with it. Like I'm a piece of rice paper he has to keep from tearing."

"He's only known you for six years, you've still got another year or so of growing to do. Maybe he just wants to wait until you're as old as you're going to get, which won't take you very long to reach and you won't be very old anyway. How old did Carlisle say you are now, you know, physically?" I waved my hand up and down her body.

"Seventeen. So what's six months?"

"He's probably thinking the same thing. Six months, it's not very long. A decade or two isn't even an immensely long span of time when you're immortal."

"Why bother waiting?"

"Why is it so important?" I countered. She seemed lost for an answer or perhaps just didn't want to give me the real reason.

"I—I just don't see a point in waiting when I want to now. It's not like I'm _really_ six and a half. Do I _look_ six? Do I _act_ six?—"

"Sometimes," I interjected. "Like now, you're being impatient and having a minor temper tantrum."

"Oh trust me, it's been building. This isn't just some spur of the moment breakdown," she told me, shaking her head as she spoke. "Mostly it pisses me off that he treats me like I'm Claire's age. Will I have to wait for the next nine years until Quil starts boning her before Jake will look at me like an adult?" She looked at me expectantly again.

"Ness, am I supposed to have the answers to these questions?" I inquired. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Well it would be nice if someone did."

"I don't know. Maybe you could actually ask Jake," I suggested. Again she rolled her eyes.

She stood up and started pacing from one end of the table to the other and back. "Okay, so you can't answer those question but can you answer one just about me?" She turned to me once more with the same expectant look.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Do I seriously _look_ like a six year old? In a way that would make him feel perverted for thinking about me sexually?" She looked down herself, moving from side to side as she critiqued her own appearance.

"Well I've seen you when you were six so I see a sizable difference—"

"So has he so it's the same," she reminded me.

"True," I nodded. I looked her from top to bottom and nothing stuck out as particularly _childish_. Her face didn't have the roundness that kids have; her eyes weren't all iris, she's grown enough to see the whites as you do in adults; her nose wasn't small and rounded, rather, it was very much like Bella's.

_Man. She's changed a lot_!

I did a double take when I looked further down to her chest, the last time I'd really noticed any change was when she was first wearing bra's, back when her breasts were in the same league as Alice. Now, she was probably a large B or a C cup and they were round and full instead of young and sort of angular.

Then I realized something.

I had a semi.

"Nope, you don't look like a kid to me," I answered quickly, clearing my throat after which had suddenly become dry.

"Then why doesn't he want me?" she whispered, becoming very quiet. Her posture turned defensive and her eyes dropped to the floor.

"He does, I can tell, he just thinks you're not ready or maybe _he's_ not ready. He might need to psyche himself up a bit first." I opened my arms and waved her forward. She wrapped her warm arms around my waist and pressed her cheek to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, too, and pressed my lips to her orange scented hair.

Nessie hated oranges, but Jacob said it countered the sweet smell of her vampire skin so she practically covered herself in it to please him.

"Guys are born ready," she mumbled into my arm.

"Not all guys. We do mentally obsess about things too, you know. Women are more vocal about their neurotic, paranoid thoughts but we do think as well. You think you're the only one who's nervous? His stomach's twisting in knots just like yours. A secret," I leant down until my lips were beside her ear. "We're not as suave and cool in our heads as we appear on the outside. Shhh, don't tell anyone," I whispered humorously.

"Dad is," she argued.

"Your Dad was a one hundred and seven year old virgin and is still recovering from the most chronic case of blue balls ever seen. That's got to tell you something." I laughed softly. I became acutely aware that my face was still buried in her hair a moment after I stopped talking.

Unfortunately, she became aware of something in that moment as well.

We both froze.

"Um..." She pulled back and looked off to one side. "At least I know I have that effect on guys," she said awkwardly.

"Ness—"

"It's okay, really." She took another step back, looking at anything but me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, I shifted my legs to encourage my erection to go down.

"It doesn't matter, it's natural, right?" she smiled forcibly.

"Right..." I agreed. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second and prayed it hadn't really happened. _I did not just get hard over Nessie._

"Okay, well I'm gonna go do... something else, bye." She waved like she was leaving _the house_ and started turning away in little bursts, a few degrees each time before she sort of jolted away.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

Six Months Later

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

My ass vibrated.

If that wasn't strange enough, Britney Spears started singing from the left cheek.

_I know I may be young  
But, I've got feelings too_

"What the..." I pulled the phone out then growled at the ceiling. _Jasper_!

"You're payin' so start talking," I answered the phone with my new, standard, greeting.

"_Actually, Carlisle's paying seeing as he pays the bill,_" I instantly recognized Nessie's voice. She was meant to be spending the night at Jacob's after spending the day with us and the evening with her La Push friends. Edward had allowed this seeing as it would be her last birthday here before we moved to the other side of the country. "_Um, Emmett. Could you come get me?_" she asked quietly.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"_Nothing's _wrong_, I'd just rather come home,_" she mumbled. I couldn't hear anyone in the background so they were probably just in the general area. "_I can't very well call Dad and I'm not playing twenty questions with the rest of them. Please?_"

Then suddenly, I knew what had happened.

"Yeah, of course. Fifteen minutes," I told her softly.

"_Okay_."

I hung up and went to meet her on the treaty line. It wasn't raining tonight for once so rather than raising suspicion by taking the car I decided that if she either didn't want to or couldn't walk home that I could just carry her.

I got there to find she was already sitting against a tree waiting for me.

"Ness, what's up?" I reached down and scooped her up effortlessly, completely shocked when she didn't protest and flung her arms around my neck. I could smell the salty tears on her and knew I was right. "Again?" I whispered, giving her a squeeze.

"I don't understand." Her breathing was shaky against my shoulder; I knew fresh tears weren't too far away.

"Oh, honey, we never understand why people do what they do."

"I just wish I knew what's stopping him. Just once I want to know what he's thinking."

"Well what did he say?"

"That he_ can't_. It was as simple as actually _doing it_, we were both ready, and suddenly he starts shaking his head saying _I can't, I'm sorry_. I've never seen someone get dressed so fast. Am I intimidating?" She pulled back from my shoulder and looked me in the face. I could see the tears building up in her eyes and sure enough when she blinked a drop ran down her cheek. She quickly reached up and wiped it away and the tears from her other eye before it fell.

"You're one of the least intimidating people I know," I said honestly. And it wasn't because she was currently crying in my arms. She was too much like Bella for her own good. Too delicate on the inside. Her facade of concrete sturdiness was just that, an act.

"Do guys like intimidating girls?" She wiped her eyes again but her lashes were still wet. Dark and stuck together around her chocolate brown eyes.

"Everyone likes different things. Maybe Jacob does. With the right girl, though, none of that matters." I moved her onto my left arm and used my right hand to pull the two leaves that had fallen into her hair out.

"So I'm his imprint but the wrong _type_ of girl and obviously not_ his_ right girl because it clearly matters." She quickly wiped away the new tears in her eyes before they had a chance to fall. She didn't cry, it wasn't who she was, she got angry. So he'd obviously messed with her for too long seeing as she was past the anger.

"I could always kick his ass," I offered.

"Please?" She smiled and laughed one of those weak chuckles people do to stop from crying more.

"Well first, you shouldn't cry over other people. If they hurt you they're not worth your tears. The loophole in that is that it's perfectly acceptable to make a person laugh until tears. But I don't think that's the case here." My voice turned questioning but sympathetic.

"No... Are you going to beat him?"

"The amount of times he's made you cry, I couldn't stop with a simple ass whooping." I knew that was true. Knowing he'd rejected her and made her cry, and seeing the tears myself were two different things.

"I can live with that," she muttered. I pressed my palm to her warm cheek and rubbed my thumb over her temple. "He's really starting to hurt you, isn't he?" I whispered, it was more of a statement than a question. It was obvious to all around, in the tears refilling in her eyes, her expression, and the gentle sobs every few seconds.

"It builds up," she breathed out, licking both her lips. The dark pink arches covered with a fine sheen of moisture gleamed in the pale moonlight around us, I could see her perfectly; every movement she made was noticed.

I started breathing through my mouth, now completely fixated on the pulse fluttering in her bottom lip. My eyes darted between that spot and her eyes, she was moving closer to me, so slowly that it was almost undetectable. But I was _also_ leaning towards her.

Her heartbeat skyrocketed, making her open her mouth to breathe, too. I tilted my head to the right just the fraction of a second before we connected. If you could call it that. So softly that I wasn't one hundred percent certain it had happened, my bottom lip brushed over hers. We both sucked in quick breaths then returned for a marginally more intentional kiss.

Kissing wasn't something I felt was particularly sensual. We kiss everyone, be it on the cheek, a quick peck on the lips if you're close enough, a more passionate kiss on the lips if you're dating the person. We kiss hands, rings, foreheads—hell, sometimes we kiss asses. But this one was something new, something... different. It was like my life depended on it, I had to or I'd keel over and spontaneously combust on the spot.

Her warm little hands moved from their position on my shoulders up my neck, her fingers brushed over my hair and her thumbs settled just in front of my ears. She used that hold to pull me harder to her just as I had at some point moved my hand from her cheek to her shoulder blades to pull her harder against my body. She moaned against my mouth, shuddering in tiny little breaths, short enough that she didn't have to pull away to inhale.

Something moved in the forest behind me and we broke apart like we'd been electrocuted. _Fuck! Oh FUCK! I didn't... I wouldn't, it... FUCK!_

Nessie quickly squirmed out of my grip and stumbled backwards, gasping for air.

"Ahhh, u-um... umm... e-er, sorry," she stammered. I could see her hands shaking as she moved them around uncertainly. Starting for her hair but deciding against it, getting halfway through folding her arms before she switched to putting them in her pockets only to reconsider that once they were half in.

"I'm sorry." I swallowed hard, trying to budge the lump in my throat to no avail.

"Sorry."

"No it was m—"

"No, I—"

"It's fine," I assured her. "No blood, no foul." I tried to force myself to smile and joke but I was too far into this freak out to stop.

"Ah, let's go home." With that she started walking towards the house as fast as was passable for not _running _from me.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

Three Months Later

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

Christmas.

What a sham.

Is there a way I could just _erase_ this date from the calendar?

There was a time when it was all right, people were happy, gifts weren't cinema vouchers and parents didn't say that out of all the kid's toys that they could pick _one_ and the rest had to go to charity. The charity kids get two or three presents so they're actually getting a better Christmas than the rich kids. _They_ should be giving one of their presents back.

If the world were fair that is.

Which it's not.

_God this is so fucked up._

_Oops, nope, that's just me._

"Emmett! Sit!" Alice ordered.

_Fuck you_. I whipped my head towards Edward and narrowed my eyes. _Don't you dare tell her_.

To say I was in a foul mood would be an understatement.

Edward set his jaw and looked back to Bella, probably to calm himself in his disgustingly mushy love cocoon.

I sat down on the seat closest to the door and put my right foot on my left knee. Ooohing and Ahhhing followed. They all loved and appreciated the ridiculous but thoughtful gifts, even Edward cracked a smile. The one day a year when I couldn't bring myself to be happy and it was the day everyone—even my pretentious little brother—was rejoicing like their lives had reached some prophesized orgasmic peak.

It was all so... _commercial_. Even the tree. _Especially_ the tree.

I mean, when else is it acceptable to have an eight foot tall tree inside the house other than to celebrate the birth of a man who died over two thousand years ago. What does a tree and five hundred dollar pairs of jeans wrapped in a box under it have to do with the birth of God's son?

Edward shot me another look. One that said, _Do you ever just shut up?_ Perhaps an expletive on the end. _Hell?_ No reaction. _Shit?_ He shrugged. _Dare I think it? Fuck?_ His lips tightened and his eyebrows raised. _Fuck it is._ I nodded slightly.

"Bella, love, it's twice as loud in here with all the mental gushing. Would you mind..." He looked up to her head. Bella smiled and squinted her eyes for a fraction of a second then I knew it was done. He was out of the shield and we were all under.

Because I was feeling like a particularly lethal concoction of _Bastard, Asshole _and _Prick_ today, I decided to test it with the one thing I would never intentionally tell him.

What if he saw it? Oh well, I'm feeling a bit like a fight today.

_Eddie? _No response. _Hey, guess what. I wanna fuck your daughter._ No response. FML.

:-:-:-:

"What's up your ass?" Rose asked. She rounded on me as soon as we got into our room. "You've been glaring and huffing all day."

"I hate Christmas with a passion, is that some crime?" I snapped. Her teeth slammed together and her eyes narrowed, instantly going on the defensive as was natural.

"Don't take out your bizarre problems on me."

"Oh, like how you don't take your fucked up hatred of everyone with a beating heart out on me. Sure, Rose." I put the stack of presents I was carrying for her on the bed then turned and jumped straight out the open window. No goodbye, no saying when I'd be back, no guarantee I'd be back anytime soon.

I ran to a cove just south of the inlet and sat on the edge of the cliff there. The place I'd secretly tried to kill myself the past ten Christmas'. That's part of the reason why I don't have a God complex or even a belief in a higher being. If there was and we got what we wanted for Christmas even once in our lives I'd be dead right now.

If we had happy endings we'd all be under tombstones right now. _Gotta love Rosalie's macabre sense of humor._

Well, tradition should be upheld.

I stood up—didn't even bother removing anything I was wearing—looked for the perfect place to crack my neck and jumped without hesitation.

Falling... Spiralling... The wind rushed past my ears and the water crashed against the rocks below.

Closer...

Closer...

CRACK!

The rock shattered and I sunk under the water. The ocean was freezing even to me. I was warm enough not to freeze over, the water was not. There was ice crystals all around me, some stuck to my skin—another freezing place. It was numbing. Fantastic! I spread my arms out and allowed the rough water to smash me around. Not that I actually felt pain from any of it.

After what seemed like eternity in Nirvana I was washed up on the beach. It was far too wild today for humans to be out so I didn't bother removing myself from sight.

I was more than a little shocked when a warm hand touched my head.

"Do me a favor. Don't get washed away." Her unconcerned eyes looked down on me, lips pursed with what I think was judgement.

She didn't approve of my suicide attempt. I wasn't serious enough about it to use fire; this was purely just to test chance. There was always a chance, however slim.

"I love you," I said clearly. My voice was harsh, angry sounding, not even slightly reflective of the words I was saying to her. Her face didn't change, she just nodded in agreement.

"Of course you do."

"You're not going to say it back?" I asked. She was crouched down beside my right shoulder with her left hand on my forehead, scratching my hair affectionately.

"Nope, in fact," She leant over and kissed me quickly. "I may never say it."

It was official. The tables had turned. She had the power now and I was a fucking infatuated little boy.

Did I mention she and Jacob are having sex now?

Merry Christmas.

"Come on, honey. Let's go get you some clean clothes. You smell like a public toilet." She picked up my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Put me out of my misery, do you still think about me? Because I'm getting pretty fucked up about how I feel about you."

Nessie reached up and pulled my face down to hers. Kissing her was the most spectacular thing I'd experienced in all my memory, most likely in my life _and_ existence. I melted under her touch and soaked myself into her. I was burning and suffocating, gasping for air that she wouldn't allow me to take but somehow—even in this frozen body—I needed the oxygen. For those seven seconds I lost myself, lost focus and all manner of thought.

"No..," she breathed against my lips then tugged me back to connect with her. My eyes rolled like they did from a double climax just because of the additional two seconds. "... I don't think about you."

"Liar," I panted.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

Six Weeks Later

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

"We're getting married."

A collective, "What?" echoed around the living room.

"And we're having a baby."

"WHAT?" Everyone within fifteen miles must have heard that one.

"We think it might be twins."

"Fuck off!" That was the first thing that came to mind and therefore came out of my mouth. Everyone else was speechless.

"All right then." Nessie took Jacob's hand and walked towards the door only to be met with a wall of her family.

Everything was silent for a moment then we all spoke at once.

Well.

Yelled.

"Impossible—"

"Since when—"

"Not while I'm around—"

"I'll kill you!—"

"Sure it's not a whole litter?—"

"ALICE!" We all yelled, each somehow managing to hear her words.

"What? It's a valid question." She shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"A _word_." I grabbed Renesmee's hand and filled my thoughts of what this would do to Rosalie, rather than my actual topic.

"Not before I do." Edward stepped in front of me.

"We may never see her again once you have her. I need to say this." I put my hand on his shoulder and firmly pushed him to one side, dragging Nessie behind me to the backdoor.

I ran around four miles away before I stopped in a small clearing.

"You're doing this to spite me. I saw you when you told us, you were looking at me, smiling your evil little grin. Well this isn't a joke, Ness! Children are_ real_! Getting married is _real_! LIFE is fucking _REAL_!" I stared down at her in disbelief; she didn't look even remotely shaken by my anger.

"You dragged me away from my fiancé to tell me that life is real when you've been dead for the better side of a century? Well thanks, babe, I now know that." She smiled with mocking appreciation.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked seriously. That must be it. She would have to hate me to do this to me all the time. She's flaunting herself right in front of me; I can't have her so she's dangling the bait over my head.

"The opposite, sweetie. I love you, with all my heart."

"Don't tease me."

"I'm not, I'm deathly serious. I love you."

"You said you would never say it," I muttered angrily.

"I said I _may_ never say it. I decided that I would after all," she amended. I stared at her incredulously, amazed, awed, hypnotized in a way.

"Then why?" I whispered.

"Why what?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this to me. Why are you marrying him? Why are you pregnant? Why am I still with a woman I haven't loved in close to a year when all I want is you? _Why_, Nessie?" I pleaded with her, _begged_ for the answer.

She stepped right up close to me again and I was actually scared. I didn't want her to kiss me; I didn't want to kiss her. Or, that's what I kept telling myself.

"I was testing you. If you can't handle me at my worst you don't _deserve_ me at my best." She reached for my face and I cringed away.

"I can't trust you." I shook my head with my eyes closed.

Her warm fingertips brushed along my cheek, down to my chin then up and across my lips. "Can you love me?" she asked, tracing the shape of my mouth with just the tip of one nail.

"I... I do—have before..." I subconsciously reached out for her, still with my eyes shut.

"But not now?" Her tone sounded a little hurt.

"You're having Jacob's kid—kid_'s_ maybe. I won't allow myself to love you if you're the mother of his children. I can't do that to them."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not pregnant. It'll be hours before they get over the shock and stop mutilating Jacob long enough to notice we're gone. By then the rain will have washed away our scents and we can go anywhere we like. Just you and me," she cooed sweetly.

I opened my eyes finally and looked down at her. "You're really not pregnant?" I looked down at her stomach, perhaps expecting to see it growing by the minute like Bella's was.

"Not even possibly." She shook her head, her bronze waves swaying with the movement.

"But you're engaged?" I sighed, all hope dashed out of me.

"He asked when I told him I was pregnant, _believe_ me, I was as shocked as you can get. My response was, _now our life will be perfect_. I never said _yes_." she shrugged indifferently, continuing to stroke lines across my face.

"You want to run off from everyone?" I surmised.

"Everyone but you," she corrected.

Our entire family, her parents, my brothers and sisters. Rosalie...

Would I trade all of them for her?

That was a stupid question, of course I would. I would do pretty much _anything_.

"Okay." I nodded.

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

Three Week's Later

–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_

"Tell me. Why haven't we bought anything other than a _mattress_?" I asked, looking around our empty house from our position on the floor.

Nessie giggled and rolled onto her stomach beside me. She was most definitely _not_ pregnant. "Oh, come on, it's all part of the fun. It's supposed to be like this. _You_ may be older than mummy dust but I'm not. I want to do this the normal way. No one moves out of home into a fully furnished house. You get the house, you sleep on a mattress on the living room floor for week's because you're skimpt from the bond, you buy a whole bunch of flat pack furniture that is _fugly_ by anyone's standards over the course of a few months. Don't try to ruin this," she pleaded, smiling widely at me.

Okay, she was having the time of her life and I wasn't going to stop it. Doesn't mean I can't whinge.

"What's first on the list?" I sighed.

"What have you been missing more than anything to the point that I've had to fuck your brains out on an average of four times a day?" she asked, eyeing the power socket suggestively.

_Television_!

"_First_ on the list?" I asked, my smile got impossibly bigger at that moment.

"At the _very _top," she nodded. "I couldn't leave you in the dark ages for _too_ long, could I?"

"Yesssss, I knew I loved you for more than your perfect body," I rolled onto my back and started doing a very erratic _happy dance_. "First on the list, first on the list." I chanted as I jiggled.

"You look like you've gotta pee." Ness laughed.

"Luckily for you, I _never_ need to pee. Considering you spend half your life in there I'd end up with an exploded bladder from all the waiting." I laughed and she got a horrified expression with a unrestrainable smirk that just ruined her attempt to look angry.

"Well I was going to suggest that we attempt _mission impossible_ tomorrow but you can stick it now," she huffed, scrambling to her feet. I did what any guy would have done, I crawled after her—slipping in the ridiculous rainbow stripe socks she put on me. Vampires may have perfect balance but they still slip when trying to run on polished floors with socks on.

"Nessie!" I managed to get to my feet and slid down the hall like an ice skater, collecting her on my way down before she could get into the laundry.

We slipped, I ended up on one foot, we tumbled, and we fell. Laughing madly for no fucking reason.

It turns out she wasn't joking when she said she was testing me. The girl that had appeared when she started having sex with Jacob—the cold, manipulative, bitch of a person—was her at her worst and I could handle it. Now, she was Nessie again. Sweet, fun, loving, and practically angelic.

And she was currently in a mad laughing fit on the floor of the main bedroom, lying beside me in hysterics over the fact we fell down.

"You fucking did it on purpose! I had that! We were gonna have a clean finish and then you go and trip me!" I pushed her arm playfully, trying to pull an indignant face before she looked over to check.

"Dream on, you were as likely of stopping short of the wall as I am of going a week without skittles." She shoved me back then climbed on top of me before I could stop laughing at her girly strength.

"So what, you thought you'd put us through the _floor_ instead? Walls are easier to fix," I reminded her of that fact for the third time.

"Yeah but you're forgetting one _crucial_ factor in that equation." She slipped down from my waist until her pajama pants covered pussy was over my cock.

I was wrong about one thing with her, kissing her wasn't spectacular—I mean, it's great and I'd happily do it for the rest of my days—but when I decided that I hadn't had sex with her. _That_ was spectacular. "And what would that factor be?" I grasped her hips and pushed her down hard onto me. Every time I had to remind myself that she _would_ be warm this time, just like last time, she wasn't going to get any cooler. And still, it shocked me each time I felt her against me, on me, around me.

"The '_I love you and have the pussy so I win'_ factor, of course." Her hands grasped mine and took them off her hips.

"What are you—" I twisted my hands around in hers, trying to break free until I felt her grinding against me, a thousand times better than I could have directed her myself. "Oh, fuck... oh!" I pushed my fingers between each of hers and locked our hands together instead of separating them. She made soft, sighing, moans each time she got on the right angle to rub her clit through our clothes and those tiny noises from the back of her throat were the ones that made me the hardest of all.

"We can get the... TV, next week. I'm not bored... with this... method," she panted. I didn't care when the TV came really, this was much more entertaining. She swallowed hard, her throat dipping in as she did, then let her head fall back.

"Ungh! Baby, don't come yet." I exhaled loudly then—much to both of our dismay—pulled her off me.

"Uh, hurry," She started kicking her pants off. I got mine off first and then grabbed the ankles of hers and pulled as well. It took all of two seconds for me to ball up her pants and toss them out the open door but by the time I looked back she already had her middle finger circling her clit slowly, for her standards anyway. I'd seen her hand practically disappear. I was effectively frozen in place, watching her finger slip around in her wet pussy with rapt attention.

"Come _on_!" She reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me on top of her before I could stop her. "I know it's fascinating, and I'm sure you love watching, but I need you to participate!" Her hand found my cock between us and moved it to her entrance.

The heat.

I knew it was coming but it still got me. I pushed my face into her neck and tried to distract myself from her rubbing the head up and down between the lips, massaging her clit roughly.

"Uh, I need this. I need you." I noticed the rambling tone my voice had already taken; the one that appeared when I didn't really know what to say and didn't have time to censor it before the words left my mouth.

"One more... minute, uh, uh, I'm almost there, mmmm!" She moved faster rocking her body against me while she rubbed.

This was a favorite of hers, I think it's actually called _Bridging_ or something but to me it's just extreme patience. She rubs me against her clit until her orgasm hits then pushes me in when she starts coming, she says it feels even better than coming from me fucking her to that point—but she doesn't seem to grasp how torturous it is for me.

"Unh I'm... _almost_..." Her back started lifting and falling and I knew I'd finally get in her soon, where I belonged. "Mmmm, yeah! Ohhh!" Her whole body tensed for a second, and then she lined me up and I impaled her oh-so-tight pussy around me. She came instantly, constricting me in her until my own orgasm threatened to begin.

"Slowly for a minute," she whispered into my neck then placed a lingering kiss on the spot that her breath tickled. I loosened my grip on her upper arms and pulled out slowly then slid back in, deeper than before until I couldn't go any further.

I pulled back out and eased in again slowly, pushing right up against her so my pubic bone mashed against her clit causing her to squeeze and me to groan. Again and again at the same slow pace for the next five minutes straight.

Slow wasn't possible, the twitching in the base of my spine that made me want to slam into her was getting stronger.

"Ness," I sighed pleadingly. "I need more."

"Let me on top," she said quickly.

We rolled over quickly and she settled back onto me. She raised up and dropped back down slowly a couple of times to get used to the new angle then stopped for a fraction of a second before she slammed back down hard.

"Oh, fuck, keep going." I grabbed her hips and pushed up to her at the same second she came down again.

"Fuck... me... shit! Uh." She put her hands on my chest and pushed down even harder on the next thrust, rocking backwards before she pulled back up.

She continued this motion over and over; down, backward, up, forward.

"Ungh, fuck, Emmett I'm gonna... I need to," She contracted her muscles around me and just a few seconds later she came for the second time and took me with her. I shot my cum inside her tight, exceedingly wet pussy causing groans from both of us.

"Ohhh," she panted softly as she slowed to a stop.

I reached up and pulled her down by my hand on the back of her neck and engulfed her mouth, cheek and neck in firm but gentle, open mouth kisses.

"You know what I've realized?" she whispered.

"What?"

"I _really_ love you."

"I _really_ love you, too," I said quietly against her lips then kissed her again.

_Who says you can't have it all?_

–**_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_–_**

_**The end, fin, and they lived happily ever after... whatever other book endings you can think of...**_


End file.
